Tough Love
by smiley-over-you
Summary: Ron and Hermione are deeply in love. They are soon to be married, the war is over and they're only 18! They soon find out love isn't what it seems like. Join them in thier journey through hard times.


Tough Love

Ch. 1Hardships at Hand

It had been a month since it happened. She still couldn't believe it. One good thing right after another, it seemed, happened to her. She could remember the day perfectly; it started off terribly. When she woke up, Professor Mcgonagall had been waiting for her.

_"Miss Granger, would you please follow me,"_ the professor's eyes were bright. They left after they got Ron and headed for her office. Once she got to the gargoyle, she felt very sad. Just last year it had belonged to Professor Dumbledore, but he lost that, along with his life, in the war. It was a sad day for all good. They entered the office with Fawkes trilling a hello to them.

_"Please sit down."_ After they obeyed, she sat down herself and folded her fingers together as Dumbledore had many times. _"I'm afraid I have some bad news to give to the two of you,"_ she paused for a minute before continuing_. "I'm terribly sorry to tell you this, but Mr. Potter has been captured by-Voldemort and his followers."_

Ron flinched at the Dark Lord's name but looked horrified. Hermione would have rolled her eyes if she hadn't been so sad.

_"Nobody knows of this other than you and Mr. Potter's professors, so please, keep it to yourselves. We don't need the school in a state of worry. I promise you that everything is being done to get him back. Until then, keep your eyes open and be careful. You should get ready for classes now, although I would understand if you want the day off."_

Ron and Hermione nodded at the hidden offer and left the office. Hermione sustained her emotions until they got to the Common Room where she broke down in Ron's shoulder. He tried to comfort her as he had on many occasions. To her, his warmth had helped quite a bit, especially since they started going out last year.

_"He'll be okay, hun, he's like that. If anyone can get away its Harry. Shush, it'll be okay."_ Ron was glad it was still early and no one was down, staring at them. He knew people would figure something was wrong. _"Let's go lie down before people start to wake, okay?"_ his voice shook which didn't help Hermione. She nodded in his shoulder and he helped her to his dorm. They lied down together and cried until everyone was off to classes. Hermione turned around to face Ron; he brushed her tears from her rosy cheeks.

_"I hope he comes back,"_ she left the sentence hang in the air. It had an unusual ring to it. Ron wanted to cry himself, but he had to be strong for Hermione.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PRESENT TIME

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ron asked her. She jumped and shook her head to get the memory out. "I've been talking to you for five minutes. What were you doing?"

"Oh, sorry, Ron. I was thinking," she answered.

"About what?" he asked as she held up her left hand. "Oh, again! Sheesh! How many times are you gonna think about it?" Ron rolled his eyes as Hermione shrugged. "How far did you get this time?"

"Not far, we were just about to go through Harry's things and remember the good times."

"Oh, that was fun!"

PAST TIME

_"What's this?"_ Hermione asked Ron. He shrugged and went back to searching.

_"Oh, wait, I know what that is! Harry told me about it last year. It's some special mirror thing that his dad had when he was younger. You're s'possed to say the other person's name who has the other piece and you can talk to them. Sirius gave it to Harry after Christmas in the fifth year."_ Ron went silent at the mention of his friend's loss. They continued to remember what good Harry and they had done until Ron's stomach growled for food. Hermione started to laugh.

_"Apparently it's lunch time. Shall we go?" _Hermione asked. Ron took her hand and they left for the Great Hall. As they passed the double Oak doors Hermione stopped abruptly.

_"What is it?"_ Ron asked. Hermione shushed him and listened closely. She heard a bang and ran for the doors with Ron right behind her. When she flung the doors open she was horrified at what she saw. There was at least ten Death Eaters, not including Voldemort, and only five order members fighting. She almost jumped in joy at the sight of messy black hair though.

"_Ron, we need to help them! I'll go get Professor McGonagall. Please be careful! I can't bear to see you hurt."_ Hermione gave Ron a quick kiss before she turned towards the Great Hall.

Hermione entered in a hurry and ran to the staff table. Before anyone could ask what was wrong, she told them about what was going on outside. Professor McGonagall stood to make an announcement.

_"Nobody is to move from here until we return. We are at a minor crisis right now. Prefects, make sure no one leaves, Head Boy and Girl, follow me."_

Hermione led the recruits to the Oak doors. They started to fight immediately. Hermione was so intent on fighting that she didn't know what was going on around her until she heard a horrible scream.

_"Hermione help!"_ Ron screamed again from the Crucatius Curse. Hermione started to run to him.

_"No! Ron! Petrificus Totalus! Stupefy!"_ She cursed the Death Eaters that were hurting her boyfriend. She dropped on her knees to help him. _"Are you okay? What did they do to you?"_

_"Hermione, look out!"_ She turned too late. A red beam of light hit her in the stomach and she crumpled over.

_"No, please be okay. Ennervate,"_ Ron tried. She woke immediately and cursed the Death Eater. _"I'm fine Hermione, thanks. We need to get back to the fight."_ She only nodded and they fought, this time side by side.

The fight ended with Voldemort and the rest of the Death Eaters retreating. Everyone cheered and welcomed Harry back.

_"Yes! We did it!"_ Hermione ran up and kissed Ron passionately._ "Nothing could make me happier right now. Harry's back and we saved Hogwarts!"_ Ron smiled sheepishly at her comment.

_"Are you sure nothing?"_ He paused for her nod then continued. _"Well, I guess now is the perfect time."_ Ron took a huge gulp that allowed Hermione to see his adam's apple to bob.

_"What are you talking about, Ron?"_ She started to go in with everyone else but Ron held her back.

_"Are you guys coming?"_ Harry asked.

_"We'll be there in a minute," _Ron answered Harry for the both of them. He waited until Harry was inside to explain.

_"Um…Hermione, we've been through hardships and good times together and I would like to continue that," _Ron started. Hermione stood there confused_. "So,"_ he leaned on one knee, _"Will you be my wife?" _He pulled a small black box from his pocket and opened it. To her, it was fantastic. The ring was made of silver with a pink diamond in the middle and four sapphires surrounding it. Hermione drew a breath and put her hand to her lips. She felt a tear trickle down her cheek and swiped at it furiously.

_"I-I don't know what to say," she said breathlessly._

_"Please say yes, I know you will."_

_"Oh, Ron. Of course. The ring is so beautiful. Where did you find it?"_

_"It was my mum's engagement ring. I thought you would like it too. Mum was shocked when I told her."_ He handed the ring to her and kissed her. She put the ring on and observed how it looked. It seemed to fit perfectly on her skinny finger. It stood out against her pale complexion.

_"Should we tell Harry?"_ she asked. Ron shrugged his answer. _"Fine, I'll take that as a yes-"_ she paused, waiting for an objection, but after hearing none, headed for Hogwarts.

Present

"Oh! Oh! Do you remember the look on Harry's face? I thought he was petrified like that for a second." Ron started to laugh so hard that he fell off his chair. "He seemed so shocked. It was so funny!"

"He seemed a little sad," Hermione started.

"Really? Didn't seem like that to me. Oh well."

"That's because you were laughing like a maniac at how Harry took it!" Hermione started to get mad at his childish behavior. Even at the age of eighteen, he still acted like a child. "Seriously, Ron, you are the biggest child I have ever seen," Hermione said. Ron stopped laughing and smirked at her.

"Well, hun, that's why you're marrying me. You know you love it, just admit it," Ron said while pulling Hermione closer.

"Of course I love it…_some_times. If I didn't, I'd probably hate you right now." She finished her sentence by kissing Ron with a passion that only true love could have.

"Yuck! I walk in here for one second to ask if she was staying for dinner and you're kissing! Jeese!" Fred looked disgusted and dodged a hex heading for him. "Hey, watch it, Ronnykins!" Fred dodged another hex but barely. "You know, I really ought to tell mum that you're hexing me! Let's see how _she_ takes it!"

"Actually that one was me," Hermione piped in. "And yes, I am staying. Now leave before I use you as target practice." Fred stiffened and his eyes widened when Hermione sneered at him. "What, don't believe me?" Hermione raised her wand to curse her future brother-in-law. "Rictosempra!" Fred ran out of the room before he could get hurt. There was a mark in the wall where Fred was before.

"That was bloody brilliant, Hermione! I love you!"

"I know, now, where were we?" Hermione had to laugh at Ron's face, he looked so shocked. "Oh, yes, I remember now! We just told Harry. Classes were normal. Nothing really happened until the feast. Do you remember how it started? That was so horrible!" Hermione started to zone out remembering what happened.

Past

The trio were almost at the Great Hall, heading for the end-of-year feast, when all of a sudden, Harry grabbed his scar and screamed.

_"Argh! H-He's here, I-I can feel him,"_ the pain made him stutter the words. Hermione and Ron both went white. Harry took his hand off his scar and had a determined look on his face. It scared Hermione to see Harry like that. _"I'm gonna fulfill this prophecy now. All these deaths have gone on too long. Look out Riddle."_

Harry started for the grounds when something clicked in Hermione's head. She motioned for Ron to follow her and ran after Harry. As she passed the Great Hll, she warned everyone.

_"Help! We need help! On the grounds! It's Death Eaters!"_


End file.
